Todoroki's Two Favorite Things
by AnimeFanGirl2223
Summary: Shoto Todoroki loves cats and Izuku Midoriya. When he happens upon an injured kitten on his way home, he decides to keep it, and Midoriya is eager to help. TodoDeku fluff...


**Okay, this is just a short one-shot that I thought might be cute… Hope it goes well lol!**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own My Hero Academia**

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Todoroki's Two Favorite Things

Todoroki walked down the street, returning to the dorms after returning home for the weekend. Of course, the two days he'd been there had been a simple disaster. His body ached from the training he'd been forced in to, but, he'd used his fire this time so it hadn't been as painful as previous sessions. He had Midoriya to thank for that of course.

A small, crying sound caught his attention, breaking him from his thoughts of the boy's sweet smile. He moved towards the strained mewls, finding a baby kitten whining in fear and pain next to what he figured was its dead mother. Anger surged through him, the mother cat had probably been hit by a speeding car and then tossed aside like trash.

He reached down and picked up the poor kitten, knowing that it would die without his help. He'd take it back to the dorms and hide it there, hopefully, he wouldn't get caught having a pet. The little kitten continued to cry, however, and he soon realized it was injured too.

Carefully, so as not to frighten it more, Todoroki used his ice quirk on its crooked front paw, smiling softly when he heard it almost mewl in relief. When it quieted down, he quickly dug a grave for its mother and then continued on his way to the dorms.

* * *

Once back in the safety of his room, he gently pulled the sleeping kitten out from his sweatshirt and set it on his desk. He didn't know it's gender or even it's color at this point since it's fur was matted with blood and grime. He sat down and looked at the leg, realizing he had no idea how to treat it other than with ice and heat.

Todoroki sighed and almost groaned. This was a terrible idea and he knew it, but damn it all, cats and a certain green haired boy were his weakness. It's not like he could have left it there.

'Knock, Knock'

Shoto almost fell out of his chair at the sound, worried that he'd been found out already. He carefully moved the kitten and put it in his desk drawer before straitening himself up and answering the door. To his continued anxiety, the one who'd come to see him was Midoriya himself.

"Hey! I was wondering if I could come in and talk to you about some combat stuff for a minute." The boy chirped, his big eyes shining as he gazed up at Shoto.

Todoroki knew he should say no since there was an injured kitten in his room that could wake up at any moment, but those beautiful green irises were sparkling and slowly tearing away his resolve. Without a word, he nodded and stepped aside stiffly.

Midoriya bounced in settled down in the boy's desk chair as he always did when he dropped by, but the sight made Todoroki swallow nervously. He was so close to the kitten.

"So!" he started, his face full of happiness, "I brought my Hero Analysis Notebooks and I was hoping you could fill in some stuff for me since you're so observant!"

Todoroki nodded again and moved to his bed, doing his best to keep his eyes away from his desk drawer. To his relief, the next thirty minutes went by smoothly, and the kitten stayed quiet. As Midoriya got up to leave, he breathed out, wishing the boy would stay but knowing that it wasn't a good idea to ask right then.

'Meow'

Midoriya froze, his notebook stuck halfway into his backpack. He looked around, giving Todoroki a weird look as though he thought the teen had made the sound. Then he heard it again, and his eyes shifted to the desk.

"Umm... Todoroki… Is there some reason in particular your desk is meowing…" he asked, his lips curling as he tried to repress a smile. The dual user never really got excited about anything, but at one point their class had gotten talking about animals.

Shoto had tried to play it off, but whenever cats were brought up, his heterochromatic eyes sparkled some. If Midoriya thought about it, Todoroki was kind of like a cat himself: aloof, graceful, even mischievous if he was in the right mood.

Another, louder whine sounded and the drawer began to giggle. The dual user sagged, his face contorting into what could only be described as a look a child might give when their parents found them hoarding candy in their room. He stepped forward and pulled on the handle, revealing the tiny ball of fluff.

"Oh no! Is it hurt? Midoriya questioned, his previous giddiness leaving once he saw the sate of the little creature.

"I… I found it when I was coming home and it was all alone so…" Todoroki tried to explain, his face flushing lightly.

Izuku returned his gaze to the taller teen, a soft look in his eyes like he knew something that Shoto didn't. "I guess that's why you were so stiff and nervous with me here, huh? It looks kind of dirty, do you want help getting it cleaned up?"

Todoroki felt his chest tighten. Of course, Midoriya wouldn't rat him out or scold him for breaking the rules. "I'd like that… If I'm being honest I have no idea how to take care of a pet… much less one that's had its leg broken."

Midoriya hummed thoughtfully and then slowly picked up the whining kitten, maneuvering carefully to the see how badly it was hurt before clicking his tongue in disdain. "I'm going to run back to my room and go get some things, okay?"

Todoroki could only nod again as he took the small creature into his arms, petting it softly as it began to cry again in pain. He shushed it gently, doing an odd bouncing that he'd seen parents do in commercials on TV. It felt silly to him, but at that point he didn't know what else to do.

The teen was grateful when Midoriya slipped back in with an armful of various items. "First, we should probably get the little guy cleaned up, so I asked Yaoymomo to make us some baby shampoo and knock out gas."

Todoroki bit the inside of his lip, as kind of a person as Momo was, she was their classes deputy and liked sticking to the rules as much as Iida. "Are you sure it was such a good idea to tell her? We're not exactly allowed to have pets here…" he mumbled.

"Oh! I didn't say what it was for, I think she thought maybe you were injured and I was trying to help clean you up without hurting you?" Izuku responded, holding his chin as he remembered the way she acted.

Todoroki understood her worry. He almost never went to Recovery Girl when he was hurting. He cleared his throat as Midoriya sprayed the gas over the kitten's face, watching as it fell into a deep sleep.

"Okay, good! Momo is so cool… Now we can realign its paw and give it a bath without hurting the poor thing too much." Midoriya chirped. He moved into Shoto's powder room and filled the sink with warm water, gesturing for Shoto to follow. "Do you want to hold the kittens head above the water, and have me clean it or the other way around?"

"T-that's fine…" Shoto stuttered out, his shoulder accidentally bumping into the teen due to how small the room was.

Midoriya's face dusted pink for a moment before he hummed again and set to work, his hands mesmerizing Shoto by how gently they moved. Inwardly, the boy wondered if he should ask his crush to help him with his wounds too, seeing as he had a knack for it. But he shook the thought from his head, having Izuku run his hands over his bare skin was simply too much.

* * *

With the kitten cleaned and it's paw realigned, Midoriya slipped one of his old finger braces on its leg to keep the bone straight and gave a triumphant smirk. "We make a pretty good kitten saving team, don't we?" he chirped, looking up at Todoroki from his spot on the bed.

The elder teen nodded and smiled at Midoriya, his heart beating a little faster since they were on his bed and extremely close. He reached out and ran the back of his fingers over the kittens now clean fluffy head, his eyes softening even more when it purred happily. The kitten was beautiful, with sweet green eyes and grey fur.

"What are you going to name him?" Midoriya asked, passing the slumbering baby back to its new owner.

"How about Deku?" Todoroki responded, his cheeks flaring when he realized he'd said it aloud.

Izuku blushed heavily as well and started mumbling something under his breath, but eventually, he calmed down and gave a sweet, embarrassed smile. "Deku it is then…"

* * *

The next several weeks were like Shoto's dream come true. No one other than Midoriya had discovered his little stowaway and having that shared secret meant that the boy he had fallen so hard for would come over much more often. Still, every time they'd sit next to each other and cuddle or play with the now fully healed kitten, Todoroki would feel his heart clench.

He wanted to tell Midoriya how he felt when he was near him so badly, but he didn't want to ruin the close friendship he'd tried so hard to build. The mossy-haired boy was his best friend, and after everything that had gone down their first two years at UA, he believed Izuku thought of him as his best friend too. So, he kept his feelings to himself, opting to just enjoy the time he had with him as he fawned over little kitten Deku.

"Hey… Todoroki?" Midoriya started, looking up from where he sat on the floor surrounded by his schoolwork.

"What is it?" the boy responded, barely taking his eyes off of the textbook he'd been reading.

"I was just wondering what you were going to do after we graduate next month… I mean… are you going to move somewhere else or…" he mumbled, his face looking slightly saddened.

Todoroki hummed in thought and set his book aside, shifting so that he was closer to the edge of his bed. "Well, I'll probably look for a good agency and then go where ever that is…"

"Right, right! I mean of course…" Midoriya muttered, going back to his notes.

Shoto raised one of his delicate eyebrows, noting that the page in his friend's hand was the same one he'd had out when they started their study session almost twenty minutes prior. Something was obviously bothering the prospective pro hero, but he had no idea what.

'CRASH' 'MEOW!'

The wayward kitten bolted from where it had knocked over some of Todoroki's books and hid in Midoriya's arms, making the boy smile and laugh happily, the crestfallen look leaving his face. "Hey there Deku… I guess my hero name really suits you huh? You're just as clumsy as I am!" he cooed, petting the soft fur.

"While I agree that you are clumsy, you aren't nearly as much of a pain as that cat. He get's into everything, but I couldn't give him up even if I wanted to. I suppose he'll come with me whenever I move." Todoroki stated, settling himself on the floor in front of his two favorite creatures. "What about you, Midoriya? Do you have any plans for where you're going after leaving UA?" The nervous, sad expression returned in full force, making the dual user wish he'd never asked.

"Well, I'll probably try for an agency close to my mom's place. I don't really have enough money saved up for an apartment of my own yet so-"

"Come live with me then and Deku then." Todoroki interrupted, once again wishing he'd just put his foot in his mouth. He cursed himself for having absolutely no filter or any logical sense when it came to Midoriya.

The boy in question flailed around, his face beet red and sputtering. Through the many words that meshed together as they flew from his mouth, Todoroki could manage to make out 'burden' and 'drag you down'.

As if possessed by Cupid himself, Shoto's right hand flew forward and grabbed Midoriya's collar, yanking him forward as he crashed his lips into the boys. When they separated, he let out an icy breath, cooling off his smoking left side. "Don't you ever think you're anything but a gift in my life, Izuku. Every moment I spend with you makes me a better person, and a better Hero. The world will be a safer place when you become the next Symbol of Peace."

After his little rant, Todoroki's adrenaline slowed, and he realized how he'd acted. He released the boy's shirt with an awkward apology and then sat still, keeping his eyes anywhere but the teen he'd just practically assaulted.

"Todoroki…" Midoriya whispered sweetly, creeping forward onto his knees so that he could get closer to the obviously embarrassed dual user.

When Todoroki turned his head back around at the words, he came face to face with Izuku, their mouth's only centimeters apart. He held his breath again, unmoving as Midoriya closed the distance, his lips dancing gently in a rhythmic pattern.

Once again, Shoto's brain was slow to catch up, but once it did, his whole body burned with desire and happiness. He reached out and pulled Izuku on top of him, leaning against the side of his bed as their kiss became more passionate.

A soft paw on Todoroki's face broke the spell, however, and he glared weakly at the smug kitten. It was like that fluffballs big green eyes were silently telling him that this was all thanks to it and it's hurt paw. He shook his head and chuckled, scratching it behind its ear.

"I guess you did help out, didn't you Deku?" he cooed, smiling when the kitten purred approvingly.

Midoriya laid his head down in the crook of Todoroki's neck and peeked out happily, petting the animal as well. He doubted the socially stunted teen had noticed, but everyone in the class had been betting on when they'd get together since the end of their first year, so he was excited to let them know it had finally happened.

"So, you'll move in with me then?" Todoroki asked quietly, his voice holding a slightly nervous edge.

Midoriya nodded with another chaste kiss, using his thumb to gently caress the scar over the boy's eye. He knew that Shoto was unsure of anything other than combat due to many years of choosing solitude over people, but he didn't mind. He'd be happy to give him as much confirmation as he needed.

"You know, I never thought about anything other than being a hero that surpassed my father and All Might until I met you. Now, I get to look forward to spending my days with my two favorite things…" Todoroki whispered, leaning into Midoriya's touch.

Izuku giggled, and nuzzled him softly, he couldn't wait to start his life with Shoto and their miracle kitten either.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

 **Lol I know, not really my style of a story so, tell me if it sucks hardcore or not. Thank you for your support!**


End file.
